As the electronics industry advances, and production of light weight components increases, the development of new materials gives producers increased options for further improving the performance and ease of manufacture of such components. Adhesive compositions are used for a variety of purposes in the fabrication and assembly of semiconductor packages and microelectronic devices. The more prominent uses include bonding of electronic elements such as integrated circuit (IC) chips to lead frames or other substrates, and bonding IC chips to other IC chips. Adhesives useful for electronic packaging applications typically exhibit properties such as good mechanical strength, curing properties that do not affect the component or the carrier, and rheological properties compatible with application to microelectronic and semiconductor components.
The microelectronics industry continues to require new adhesives that are able to meet its varying demands. Accordingly, there is a need for the development of materials to address the requirements of this rapidly evolving industry.